Promise
by Ciput ciput
Summary: Cho kyuhyun seorang laki-laki tampan dan berhati dingin yang setia menjaga janjinyakepada seorang gadis dimasa SMP. Akankah Kyuhyun dapat menemukan gadis tersebut dan menepati janjinya?
1. Chapter 1

**Promise**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KyuMin Gender Swich (GS)**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Typo(s) dimana-mana dan tidak sesuai EYD.**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni ide Saya dan Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka sebagai penyempurna Ff Saya ini. Ingat ini hanya Fiksi belakang. No Plagiat!**

 **Summary : Cho Kyuhyun seorang laki-laki tampan dan berhati dingin yang setia menjaga janjinya, kepada seorang gadis di masa SMP. Akankah Kyuhyun dapat menemukan gadis tersebut dan menepati janjinya?**

 **Autor Note : Ini adalah Ff ketiga Saya yang publis disini. Disini Saya akan memasukan banyak tokoh pembantu dari Boy band maupun dari aktor/aktris lain sehingga saya tidak menuliskan siapa saja pemeran yang ada di FF ini. Mohon maaf jika ada banyak kesalahan di dalamnya. Kritik dan saran membangun sangat diperlukan.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading...

"Tidak ada bintang dilangit. Kenapa malam ini terasa begitu suram," seorang pria tampan tersenyum kecut menatap langit malam yang sepertinya akan turun hujan.

Pria tampan tersebut melangkahkan kakinya kearah tempat tidur dan membaringkan tubuh tinggi dan tegapnya diatas tempat tidur yang lembut dan nyaman. Dalam keheningan, ia terus berpikir bagaimana caranya menenangkan hatinya. Rasa gelisah selalu menggerogoti jiwanya yang sudah kacau balau.

" Apa kau masih mengingatku? Apa kau masih ingat dengan ucapanku delapan tahun yang lalu?" tanyanya entah kepada siapa. "Aku tahu. Sangat tahu kau pasti mengira aku hanya bercanda saat mengatakan itu. Taukah kau, jika aku menganggap itu semua adalah janjiku padamu. Sesulit apapun aku akan mendapatkanmu dan menemukanmu secepatnya,"ucapnya lagi dan diakhiri dengan tersenyum miring.

"CHO KYUHYUN WAKTUNYA MAKAN MALAM NAK!" teriakan keras wanita paruh baya, terdengar begitu jelas dipendengaran seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Pria tampan yang masih nyaman membaringkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur tersebut mendengus kesal.

.

.

"Jadi Appa harap kau tidak berbuat ulah saat kami berada di China. Apa kau mendengarkanku Cho Kyuhyun?!"

"Ye, Appa. Akan aku usahakan," jawabnya seadanya dengan wajah datar.

Hankyung mendelik tajam mendengar jawaban tidak meyakinkan dari putra bungsunya. "Appa serius Kyu."

"Aku juga serius Appa. Aku sudah selesai. Terimakasih untuk makanannya," setelah mengucapkan itu, Kyuhyun membungkuk hormat dan pergi dari ruang makan.

Hankyung hanya menatap punggung putranya dengan wajah sedih. Kesendirian dan kurang kasih sayang yang membuat putra bungsunya seperti ini. Sungguh ini juga bukan maunya yang selalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun atau Kibum saat ada pekerjaan diluar negri yang mengharuskan ia dan istrinya menetap dinegeri asing dengan waktu yang cukup lama. Ini semua demi Kibum dan Kyuhyun, agar kedua putra dan putrinya tidak kekurangan materi.

Wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat awet muda di usianya tersebut menggenggam lembut tangan suaminya. "Hannie, tidak bisakah kita akhiri ini semua. Aku takut kehilangan putar dan putri kita,"

"Tidak bisa Chullie. Sebentar lagi sayang. Hanya sebentar lagi. Bersabarlah, kita tidak akan kehilangan Kibum ataupun Kyuhyun," dengan lembut Hankyung mengecup kening Heechul dengan sayang.

.

.

Kyuhyun dengan ragu mengetuk pintu kamar berwarna putih gading.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Noona, aku masuk," setelah mengatakan itu Kyuhyun memutar knop pintu dan mulai mendorong pintu bercat putih gading. _"Tidak dikunci"_ batinnya.

Hal pertama saat memasuki kamar kakaknya adalah kamar bernuansa biru putih. Kamar itu cukup rapih, dan ia melihat seorang wanita cantik dengan pakaian tidur _sexy_ nya yang juga berwarna putih dengan hiasan renda keemasan diujung gaun. Kakak perempuannya tengah duduk nyaman diatas tempat tidur dengan satu buku tebal yang tengah dibaca. Dia adalah Cho Kibum.

"Jika Kedua orang tua itu menyuruhmu agar aku mau makan malam bersama mereka. Katakan saja jika aku tidak sudi satu meja dengan mereka."

Kyuhyun duduk diatas tempat tidur Kibum. Lalu melihat kearah Kibum dan menghela nafasnya sejenak. "Aku datang bukan untuk membujukmu makan. Mereka akan pergi lagi untuk satu tahun,"

Tawa merdu Kibum terdengar begitu nyaring didalam kamar. "Baguslah. Kemana lagi mereka akan pergi. Amerika serikat, Filipina, Spanyol atau ke Jepang?" tanya Kibum dengan sinis.

"Mereka akan pergi ke China. Apakah keputusan mereka pergi lagi membuatmu ingin benar-benar lari dari rumah?" Kibum tersenyum pedih kala melihat adiknya menatapnya dengan tatapan terluka.

Tangan halusnya mengambil beberapa buku novel yang ada disampingnya untuk ia baca. Jari-jari lentik tangannya mengusap sampul buku tersebut dengan gerakan pelan. "Tenanglah adikku sayang, semuanya akan baik-baik saja walau aku tidak ada disampingmu,"

Kyuhyun mendelik tajam mendengar ucapan Kibum dengan nada tenangnya, tanpa tahu jika di lubuk hatinya ia tidak mau Kakak satu-satunya pergi meninggal rumah dan dirinya. Ia mulai gelisah sekarang. "Noona! Aku mohon untuk bertahan dan bersabar lebih lama lagi. Jangan seperti ini. Kau jangan egois Noona. Lalu bagaimana dengan aku?" Protes Kyuhyun tidak terima dengan keputusan Kakaknya.

Tawa Kibum meledak. Ia sangat tahu jika adiknya belum siap ditinggalkan olehnya. "Ahahaha... Kenapa? Kau takut ditinggalkan olehku? Bukankah dulu kau bilang akan lebih baik jika aku pergi bersama kekasihku?"

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. Ia merutuki kebodohannya dulu yang mengatakan jika Kibum lebih baik kabur bersama kekasihnya dibandingkan tinggal dengan orang tuanya sendiri. "Bukan seperti itu, Noona tahukan jika aku tidak serius mengatakannya. Jika Noona, sangat ingin pergi dari rumah dan kawin lari bersama Choi Siwon. Lalu aku sendirian disini dengan para Maid. Aku akan mati bosan,"

"Carilah kekasih. Apa Seohyun atau Seulgi tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang menarik perhatianmu? Mereka cantik, berpendidikan dan sama-sama berasal dari keluarga kaya raya, bagaimana?" tanya Kibum serius, membuat Kyuhyun kesal.

"Bagaimana apanya. Aku tidak suka kedua wanita bertopeng malaikat seperti mereka. Jika sampai Eomma menjodohkanku dengan salah satu dari mereka, aku lebih memilih kabur dari rumah dan mencari jalanku sendiri daripada harus menikah dan tidak bahagia sampai mati. Itu bukan gaya ku." Kibum hanya diam, matanya terus memperhatikan raut wajah Kyuhyun tiba-tuba berubah kaget.

"Hal seperti ini yang tengah kau jalankan bukan Noona? Berjuang mempertahankan hubunganmu bersama Siwon, berjuang sendiri tanpa ada dukungan dari kedua orangtua. Kau wanita yang hebat Noona. Jadi kapan Noona pergi?"

Kibum tersenyum hangat. Akhirnya adiknya mengerti juga. Inilah pilihan untuk dirinya. Tidak ingin dipaksa menikah dengan orang yang tidak ia cintai. Maka resikonya terlampau amat besar didepan mata. "Aku hanya ingin bahagia. Ingin hidup dan bersanding dengan orang yang begitu mencintaiku dan menerima segala kekuranganku. Bukan karena harta atau status sosial. Saat manusia mati mereka tidak akan membawa status sosial dan harta yang mereka miliki. Mereka mati hanya membawa amalan kebaikan selama hidup didunia. Jadi harta kekayaan, dan status tinggi tidak ada gunanya. Aku akan memberimu kabar kapan aku akan pergi dari rumah ini,"

Kyuhyun bertepuk tangan, begitu kagum dengan ucapan Kibum yang mirip seperti Siwon. Memberi ceramah dan menasehati. " Tiga tahun menjabat sebagai kekasih Choi Siwon, Noona banyak berubah, menjadi lebih religi. Aku yakin kedua mata, kedua orangtua itu akan terbuka lebar jika tahu mereka memiliki putri sehebat dan setegar dirimu,"

"Lalu sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan Kyu, saat aku pergi bersama Siwon? Kau tidak akan membakar rumah ini kan, karena kesepian atau mungkin karena bosan?"

Kyuhyun mendelik tidak suka. Hey.. Sebenci apapun kepada kedua orang tuanya, dia tidak mungkin mau membakar rumah ini. Bagaimanapun juga rumah ini adalah hasil kerja keras Ayah dan Ibunya. "Apa aku sudah gila sampai harus membakar rumah ini. Seujung kukupun aku tidak sudi menyentuh rumah ini."

Kibum terkikik mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. "Lalu, kau akan sibuk bekerja di kantor sampai tua begitu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. "Saat kau pergi, aku juga akan pergi,"

"Apa?!"

"Aku memiliki janji pada seseorang Noona. Dan aku ingin mencari sesuatu diluar sana, mencari tulang rusukku,"

Kibum tersenyum lembut. Walau ia bingung adiknya memiliki janji dengan seseorang yang tidak pernah Kyuhyun sebutkan namanya. Tapi ia melihat tekad yang kuat dimata adiknya.

"Kau adikku. Aku akan berdoa pada tuhan agar kau selalu dilindungi dan diberi kemudahan disetiap jalanmu yang kau pilih, kau pasti bisa Kyuhyun. Satu hal lagi, carilah seseorang yang mencintaimu dari kekuranganmu, bukan karena harta yang kau punya. Carilah wanita seperti itu Kyu. Kau akan tahu perbedaannya mana yang tulus dari hati dan mana yang hanya sekedar tulus,"

Dengan gerakan cepat Kyuhyun memeluk Kibum dengan sayang. Walau diluar sana mereka berdua selalu bersikap dingin dan berwajah tanpa ekspresi, membuat semua orang menilainya angkuh, tapi jika sudah bersama, dinding es itu hancur. Mereka berdua saling menguatkan dan berbagi kasih sayang yang tidak pernah diberikan oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"Kyu...Hiks,"

"Noona, harus bahagia. Jika si Choi Siwon melukai hati Noona, aku akan menghajarnya sampai mati. Aku akan mencari wanita seperti yang Noona bilang tadi. Karena aku tidak butuh wanita yang mencintai harta dan tampang wajahku yang begitu tampan ini. Mungkin satu berbanding seribu. Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah,"

Kibum tertawa disela-sela tangisnya. Kyuhyun selalu bisa membuatnya nyaman. Sosok adik yang begitu penurut dan patuh kepadanya.

.

.

.

Jemari lentik nan putih seorang gadis manis, dengan lihainya menyusuri setiap botol-botol berbeda ukuran yang berisikan cairan warnawani. Meneliti setiap merk botol yang tersusun rapih.

"Apakah begitu sulit hanya untuk mengecek setiap botol dengan berbagai jenis merek dan ukuran disana. Kau sepertinya sangat begitu betah berdiri disini, tanpa menghiraukan kami yang lelah menunggumu menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu yang begitu lamban dikerjakan." salah satu karyawan wanita menghampiri gadis manis tersebut dengan wajah menahan marah, bahkan setiap kalimat yang ia ucapkan terdengar amat kesal.

"Maafkan aku," hanya itu yang mampu gadis manis tersebut ucapkan. Kepalanya menunduk takut dengan rasa bersalah. Sesekali tangan kanannya membenarkan letak kaca matanya, yang sedikit bergeser tidak nyaman.

Karyawan cantik bernama Hana tersebut tersenyum sinis. Terlalu sering ia mendengar kata _'maaf'_ dari karyawan baru didepannya ini, membuat emosinya kembali membuncah.

"Kau tahu, karena ulahmu. Aku tidak bisa pulang tepat waktu. Apa dengan maafmu bisa mengembalikan waktu yang terbuang! Tidak akan Lee Sungmin?!"

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Aku janji akan bekerja keras dan mengingat setiap produk yang ada di toko ini. Maafkan aku," dengan suara nyaris bergetar Sungmin terus menundukkan kepalanya takut.

"Kau memang bodoh sekali. Sudah hampir lima bulan bekerja disini kenapa masih sering keliru dan salah. Cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu, sebelum semua karyawan disini mengulitimu dan bos marah-marah kepada kami!" perintahnya dengan luapan emosi, lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sungmin.

Sungmin mulai mengambil kertas dan mencatat setiap botol yang tersisa didalam rak. Tangan mulusnya bergetar samar saat ia mulai menulis setiap huruf dan angka. Tidak ada isakan atau airmata diwajahnya, yang ada hanya bibir bawah yang ia gigit.

Sungmin memang sudah lima bulan bekerja sebagai karyawan di toko milik pamannya Lee Yoochun. Tapi yang harus mereka tahu sungmin bekerja tidak dalam satu toko saja. Sungmin sering dipindah-pindahkan ketoko yang berbeda setiap minggunya, dari toko tas, baju dan toko botol _parfum_. Wajar saja jika ia tidak hapal. Karena ia juga jarang ditepatkan ditoko _parfum_.

.

.

"Hana. Sudah aku bilang jangan memarahinya. Kau lupa dia itu keponakan Bos kita. Jika ketahuan kau membully-nya, aku tidak yakin kau akan bekerja esok hari disini," ucap seorang pria berusia 27 tahun, yang mencoba menasehati Hana.

"Senior Kim, diam saja. Bukannya senior juga sering membully-nya juga saat aku dapat libur dari Bos. Senior pikir aku tidak tahu apa," sahut Hana dengan senyum miringnya.

Alih-alih menasehati gagal sudah. Jika sudah ketahuan ia bisa apa. "Jangan dibahas lagi. Lakukan apa yang kau mau. Tapi jika kau tertangkap basah sedang membully nya jangan membawa namaku,"

Kim Youngsuk meneguk ludahnya lamat. Ia lupa jika gadis muda didepannya ini begitu berbahaya dan sangat licik.

"Senior tenang saja. Aku hanya terlalu kesal, setiap dia ditugaskan disini kita selalu pulang telat. Malam ini aku ada kencan. Sial sekali!" umpatnya tidak terima.

Youngsuk tertawa mendengar umpatan Hana. "Padahal dia punya empat mata tapi kenapa sering salah mengambil botol. Selain itu dia juga terlalu lemah lembut, aku jadi gemas melihat gayanya itu," komentar Youngsuk membuat karyawan yang ada disana ikut tertawa,

Hana yang tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Youngsuk mengernyit bingung. "Empat mata?"

"kau membuat kesal saja Hana. Tentu saja dua mata lainnya itu kaca mata yang digunakan Sungmin," jelas Park Minjie dengan ketus.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan mendengar ucapan ketiga karyawan yang membicarakannya tadi. Dengan tubuh bergetar, ia melangkah mundur. Niatnya ingin memberikan hasil laporannya urung. _'Aku rasa ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku tidak tahan lagi,'_ batinnya menangis.

*Promise*

manik foxy jernihnya menatap dua tas besar yang masih berada didepannya dengan pikiran yang melayang. "Maafkan aku Eomma. Sungguh aku sudah tidak kuat lagi," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri, setelah itu ia segera membawa kedua tasnya keluar dari kamarnya, bersiap menemui paman dan bibinya untuk berpamitan pulang.

.

.

"Sungmin kenapa terlalu buru-buru begini. Tidakkah kau pikirkan lagi keputusanmu ini sayang. Ini terlalu mendadak," tanya Lee Yoochun mencoba membujuk Sungmin agar tidak berhenti bekerja di tempatnya.

Sungmin mengulas senyum manis dan hangat kearah paman dan bibinya. "Maaf paman, tapi aku ingin membantu ibuku. Terimakasih atas kebaikan paman dan bibi selama aku disini. Maaf selalu merepotkan kalian berdua,"

"Bilang saja jika kau tidak betah kerja disini Sungmin," sahut Junsu cepat.

Sungmin bungkam mendengarnya. Namun detik berikutnya ia kembali tersenyum. "Tidak bibi. Aku betah kerja disini. Sungmin hanya ingin berhenti," ucap Sungmin dengan suara bergetar dan wajah yang mulai memerah ingin menangis.

"Baiklah jika itu sudah menjadi keputusanmu. Paman tidak bisa memaksamu Minnie,"

Sungmin tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya. "Terimakasih paman. terimakasih, aku tidak akan pernah lupa dengan kebaikan paman dan bibi,"

.

.

Dengan perasaan lega dan bebas Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya dengan senang. Senyum amat menawan terus terpantri indah diwajah manisnya. Ia tidak pernah menyesal meninggalkan pulau Jeju. Kerinduan kepada keluarganya jauh lebih besar dan berharga dibandingkan dengan harta apapun didunia ini.

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari bis jurusan Seoul. Saat menemukan bis tersebut Sungmin langsung menarik dua tas koper yang ia bawa, dan mulai masuk kedalam bis.

"Ternyata masih sepi penumpang," monolognya pelan saat sudah ada didalam bis. Lalu mulai mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman untuknya.

Sudah hampir lima menit berlalu namun bis yang akan membawanya pulang tidak juga siap berangkat. Mungkin menunggu bis penuh dengan penumpang. "Aku pulang ke Ilsan. Itu berarti dua atau tiga kali naik Bis," ucapnya pelan sambil memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia pulang dengan selamat dan tepat waktu.

Karena merasa bosan, Sungmin mengambil ponselnya dan mulai bermain game.

.

.

.

"Separuh tabungan yang kumiliki sudah aku ambil. Ini cukup untuk lima bulan. Perbekalan pun sudah siap. Tinggal menunggu Bis menuju Mokpo datang," ucap pria tampan yang kini sibuk mencari masker untuk menutupi separuh wajah tampannya. Setelah menemukan maskernya ia segera memakainya.

Pria tampan tersebut, terus memperhatikan seorang gadis yang memakai kaca mata berwarna pink yang duduk disampingnya. Sepertinya terlalu sibuk mencari masker membuat ia tidak tahu jika ada orang lain yang datang dan duduk disampingnya.

"Apa bis menuju Mokpo sudah lewat?" tanya gadis itu dengan wajah cemas.

"Belum. Aku sudah menunggu disini 10 menit yang lalu tapi bis itu belum datang. Kau mau ke Mokpo juga?"

"Sebenarnya aku akan pergi ke Ilsan. Namun mendadak ada urusan, aku tidak jadi pergi kesana,"

"Oh, siapa namamu?"

Gadis berkacamata tersebut memandang pria di depannya dengan bingung namun penuh minat.

"Sungmin. Namaku Lee Sungmin,"

Pria tersebut tersenyum misterius dibalik maskernya. "Sungmin, nama yang indah. Namaku Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun, senang bertemu denganmu Sungmin,"

Keduanya saling berjabat tangan. Namun Sungmin terdiam. Merasa tidak asing dengan nama tersebut.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu Kyuhyun-ssi?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Tidak. Aku bahkan baru mengenalmu dua menit yang lalu. Kenapa?"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Aku hanya ingat seseorang saja. Mungkin karena margamu sama dengan orang itu,"

"Oh," sahut Kyuhyun seadanya. Namun mata tajam bak elang tersebut terus memperhatikan Sungmin dengan intens. Bahkan tanpa Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun tengah menyeringai.

.

.

.

Sedangkan ditempat lain, seorang wanita paruh baya tengah cemas dan jengkel dengan sikap suaminya yang bersikap biasa-biasa saja. "Sungmin akan merasa kecewa dan sedih dengan keputusanmu. Kenapa kau menyuruhnya pergi ke Mokpo? Bagaimana jika ia berpikir kita mengusirnya?"

Kangin menatap istrinya lembut. "Aku tahu. Tapi ini untuk kebaikan Sungmin. Dia akan tidur dimana, rumah kita sedang direnovasi. Kau lupa jika disini tidak ada tempat lagi. Tidak ada salahnya mengirim Sungmin kerumah Donghae, saudaranya sendiri,"

Leeteuk menatap Kangin dengan wajah pasrah, ia tahu semua yang dikatakan suaminya memang benar adanya. "Baiklah. Tapi setelah rumah kita selesai direnovasi, aku ingin kau pergi menjemput Sungmin dirumah Donghae. Aku bahkan khawatir Sungmin berkeliaran diluar sana. Bagaimana jika ia tersesat di perjalanan menuju Mokpo?" suara Leeteuk mulai bergetar ingin menangis. Dengan lembut Kangin memeluk erat tubuh istrinya.

"Aku yakin Sungmin bisa. Dia sudah dewasa,"

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, namun tempat yang Sungmin tuju belum juga sampai. Suhu didalam bis tersebut mulai terasa begitu dingin. Ia ingin segera sampai dirumah saudaranya- Donghae, menikmati secangkir susu vanila hangat dan beberapa makanan manis.

Sungmin melirik pria yang duduk disampingnya. Kyuhyun duduk dengan nyaman dan ponsel yang terus menyala. Pria itu masih setia menggunakan masker untuk menutupi wajahnya, ia semakin penasaran bagaimana wajah asli sosok itu. Namun seolah takdir tidak mengijinkannya, mata pria tersebut kini dihalangi kaca mata hitam. Walau dalam keadaan seperti itu Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun adalah pria yang tampan. _'Hidungnya mancung. Apa dia seorang artis?'_ Batinnya bertanya-tanya.

Tidak mau terus memperhatikan wajah orang yang baru dikenalnya, Sungmin membuka kacamatanya. Menutup sejenak matanya dan menikmati udara dingin yang ada didalam bis. Tanpa Sungmin sadari Kyuhyun memperhatikannya tanpa berkedip. Tanpa sadar seringai halus tersungging indah diwajah tampannya.

"Sungmin-ssi,"

Sungmin membuka matanya pelan, lalu menoleh kearah Kyuhyun. "Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak melihatmu makan. Aku punya dua roti dan dua air mineral. Aku bisa membaginya denganmu,"

"Terimakasih, tapi maaf aku..-"

"Apa kau sedang menolak tawaran baik dariku. Aku ikhlas membaginya denganmu. Aku tidak suka ditolak, jadi makanlah," Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Sungmin dan memberikan satu bungkus roti rasa strawberry dan satu botol air mineral yang masih utuh.

Sungmin merasa tidak enak dengan kebaikan Kyuhyun. Mau tidak mau dia harus memakan pemberian pria baik tersebut.

"Terimakasih Kyuhyun-ssi,"

"Sama-sama. Oh iya... Bisakah kau hanya memanggilku dengan sebutan Kyuhyun saja. Panggilan yang terdengar nyaman. Dan aku akan memanggil mu Sungmin,"

"Tapi... Baiklah Kyuhyun. Terimakasih dengan roti dan air mineralnya," balas Sungmin pasrah dan tersenyum begitu manis. "Kau tidak memakan rotinya?" tanyanya.

"Aku sudah memakan banyak roti hari ini. Masih terasa kenyang," jawab Kyuhyun seadanya.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk mengerti. Tangan mulusnya mulai membuka bungkus plastik roti tersebut dan mengigit kecil rotinya.

Sungmin sibuk dengan makanannya dan Kyuhyun yang sibuk memperhatikannya.

.

.

.

Sungmin mematung ditempatnya. Pintu rumah keluarga Donghae tertutup rapat. Seperti tidak ada penghuninya. Tiga jam yang lalu ia sudah sampai di Mokpo, dengan waktu satu jam Sungmin tiba dirumah saudaranya. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti, saudaranya tidak ada dirumah, melainkan pergi keluar negri dua jam yang lalu. Pemberitahuan yang telat dan mengecewakan.

"Hae... hiks... Eomma aku takut hiks.." isaknya seraya berjongkok didepan pintu.

Sungmin bingung, ingin menghubungi ayahnya dan berkata apa yang tengah terjadi, tapi ia takut memicu pertengkaran antara ayahnya dan ayah Donghae yang telat memberi kabar. Tidak lama kemudian ponselnya bergetar dan berdering, pertanda ada telpon yang masuk. Sungmin langsung mengangkat panggilan telpon tersebut tanpa melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Hallo hiks.." isak Sungmin sambil menjawab telpon, dengan kasar ia menghapus linangan airmata yang membasahi pipi bulatnya.

 _"Hallo Sungmin. Kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi, kenapa kau menangis?"_

Sungmin langsung melihat layar ponselnya, disana ada nama Kyuhyun sebagai penelepon.

"Kyu-Hyun hiks..."

 _"Ya. Ini aku. Sekarang katakan kau ada dimana? Kau jangan berpikir buruk dulu. Aku bukan orang jahat Sungmin. Aku ingin membantumu,"_

Sungmin terdiam, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Perasaannya mulai takut sekarang. Bukan karena ucapan Kyuhyun tapi suasana pedesaan yang mulai terasa mencekam, begitu sepi dan gelap karena pencahayaan lampu yang kurang memadai.

GUUK GUUK!

Suara anjing terdengar begitu jelas dan menakutkan. Bulu kuduknya meremang. Sungmin sudah menangis dengan tubuh bergetar takut. Mata berairnya mengedarkan pandangan ke sudut semak-semak dan pohon. Tidak ada anjing disana. Namun suara itu terdengar begitu jelas dan keras.

 _"Sungmin! Itu suara anjing, kau ada dimana sebenarnya?"_ suara Kyuhyun terdengar cemas.

"Kyu... hiks... Kau masih disana kan.. Jangan matikan telponnya hiks... aku takut.." dengan berani, Sungmin berlari secepat yang ia bisa meninggalkan rumah Donghae. Ia terus berlari tanpa menoleh kebelakang, suara anjing yang menggonggong keras, seperti tengah mengejarnya. Bahkan Sungmin meninggalkan kedua tas besarnya didepan pintu rumah Donghae.

 _"Tenang Sungmin dan terus fokus berlari. Aku akan bernyanyi. Kau hanya perlu mendengarkan nyanyianku, itu bisa mengalihkan ketakutanmu,"_ sahut Kyuhyun dengan suara lembut. Pria tampan tersebut tahu jika Sungmin tengah berlari, terdengar dengan jelas dari hentakan kaki Sungmin yang berlari dan nafas yang memburu dari gadis tersebut.

"Kyuhyun... hiks..."

 _"Ya, kau-"_

"A-aku... Aku ter- tersesat hiks.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Contiune**

.

.

.

 **Annyeong...**

Hai hai saya kembali dengan ff baru. Semoga Chapter awal ini tidak mengecewakan dan mungkin kalian masih bingung dengan cerita ini. Iya kan? Dan satu hal lagi cerita ini diambil pengalaman seseorang. Saya harap kalian tidak kecewa karena ff ini akan sedikit telat update (Seandainya).

Mianhae jika di Ff ini masih banyak kekurangannya dan terimakasih untuk para readers sekalian yang masih mau men review FF ini. Saran membangun serta keritik selalu Saya terima dan Saya berusaha untuk memperbaikinya, untuk kalian semua jangan sungkan, terutama Typo, silahkan koreksi bila perlu.

 **See U... :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Promise**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KyuMin Gender Swich (GS)**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Typo(s) dimana-mana dan tidak sesuai EYD.**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni ide Saya dan Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka sebagai penyempurna Ff Saya ini. Ingat ini hanya Fiksi belakang. No Plagiat!**

 **Summary : Cho Kyuhyun seorang laki-laki tampan dan berhati dingin yang setia menjaga janjinya, kepada seorang gadis di masa SMP. Akankah Kyuhyun dapat menemukan gadis tersebut dan menepati janjinya?**

 **Autor Note : Ini adalah Ff ketiga Saya yang publis disini. Mohon maaf jika ada banyak kesalahan di dalamnya. Kritik dan saran membangun sangat diperlukan.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading...

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengusap pelan wajah lelahnya. Ia melirik seorang gadis manis yang tertidur nyenyak disampingnya. Perasaan ragu mulai muncul di hatinya, ingin sekali membangunkan gadis tersebut, namun ia tidak tega.

"Aku rasa tidak ada salahnya jika harus tidur di mobil untuk malam ini," Monolognya pelan. Lalu pandangannya mengarah keluar. Disepanjang jalan tidak ada penjual makanan atau minuman hangat. Sangat sepi.

"Perutku lapar sekali. Apa lebih baik kembali ke penginapan saja. Yaa, aku rasa lebih baik kembali," setelah mengatakan itu Kyuhyun mulai sibuk mencari kacamata hitam yang ia pakai tadi siang, sebelum kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

Mobil siapa?

Itu adalah mobil yang Kyuhyun pinjam dari sahabat baiknya, Sim Changmin. Meminjam dengan cara paksa namun halus, dalam arti dengan iming-iming yang menggiurkan bagi Changmin. Sehingga sahabatnya itu dengan suka rela meminjamkannya.

Sungmin yang masih tertidur merasa terusik dengan suara-suara aneh. Dengan berat hati ia membuka matanya pelan.

"Kyu-hyun?"

Suara merdu itu mampu menghentikan kegiatan Kyuhyun yang sedang mencari sesuatu didalam tasnya. Pria tampan tersebut menoleh kearah Sungmin dan menatap gadis tersebut dengan wajah memerah.

"O-oh. Kau terbangun karena aku. Maaf aku sedang mencari kacamata hitam," jawabnya lalu kembali memfokuskan diri mencari barangnya yang entah dimana.

Dalam diam Sungmin terpesona dengan pria didepannya. Benar dugaannya jika pria tersebut sangat tampan. Sorot matanya yang tajam, hidung mancung, dan bibir yang seksi. Sempurna.

"Aish... Apa terjatuh."

"Ini kan sudah malam. Apa kau betah memakai kacamata hitam?" tanya Sungmin hati-hati.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak memakainya saat malam hari. Tapi kacamata itu benda berharga. Pemberian Noona-ku,"

Sungmin yang mengerti akhirnya ikut membantu mencari kacamata Kyuhyun didalam mobil.

"Ahh! Itu dia!" pekik Kyuhyun saat melihat kacamata hitamnya ada dibawah kursi belakang. karena tubuhnya besar dan tinggi, Kyuhyun hanya perlu membungkuk untuk mengambilnya. Namun...

SREET

Wajah Sungmin merona, demi apa malam ini ia melihat punggung milik seorang pria berkulit pucat, walau tidah full. Kulitnya yang begitu halus dan mulus. _'inikah yang dinamakan rejeki tak terduga untuk gadis baik sepertiku?'_ batinnya senang.

"Benar-benar susah dijangkau," rutuk Kyuhyun yang kesulitan mengambil kacamata nya. Ia tidak sadar jika kaus panjang berwarna abu-abu yang ia kenakan tersingkap saat membungkuk.

.

.

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti dengan berubahnya sikap Sungmin. Siang ini gadis berkacamata tersebut memutuskan untuk pulang ke Ilsan. Sungmin seperti mencoba menjauhinya. Jelas... Sangat jelas jika keadaan sebelumnya baik-baik saja. Dengan perasaan berat hati, Kyuhyun membiarkan Sungmin pergi. Namun sesuatu milik gadis tersebut tertinggal.

"Aku akan menemukan pemilikmu. Jadi kuharap kau tidak rusak apalagi sampai hilang. Bersabarlah,"

.

.

.

*Promise*

SKIP TIME...

Dua bulan kemudian...

Sungmin termenung di tempatnya. Airmata terus menetes berjatuhan membasahi buku _diary_ , yang tengah ia tulis. Merenungi hari-hari yang terasa menyiksa.

"Tidak.. Ti-tidak adakah satu orang saja yang benar-benar tulus mencintaiku. Menganggap aku berharga sebagai seseorang yang begitu special dihati seorang pria... Aku ingin bahagia walau hanya satu kali hiks.. hiks," isakan halus mengisi keheningan di kamarnya. Sungmin membekap mulut mungilnya agar suara tangisannya tidak terdengar sampai keluar kamar. "A-aku su-sudah cacat Eomma hiks... T-tidak akan ada pria yang mau dengan wanita cacat sepertiku hiks..."

"Sungmin sayang. Bisakah kita bicara. Eomma ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu. Buka pintunya sayang," ucap Leeteuk sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Sungmin.

Sungmin tersentak kaget dengan jantung berdetak keras, ia segera menghapus kasar sisa air matanya. Dengan tergesa ia menyimpan buku diary berwarna biru kedalam laci meja.

"Iya Eomma," sahutnya dengan suara sentral mungkin.

Sungmin membuka pintu kamar dengar perasaan berat hati. Sejujurnya ia tidak suka diganggu jika suasana hatinya buruk. Tapi ini ibunya yang ingin menemuinya, alangkah tidak baik jika harus menolak.

Leeteuk masuk kedalam kamar Sungmin. Wanita paruh baya tersebut langsung duduk dikursi belajar milik putrinya. Sungmin mau tidak mau mendekati sang ibu dan duduk di sisi tempat tidur. Kepalanya terus menunduk menyembunyikan wajah basah sehabis menangis.

"Sungmin-ah. Jujur pada Eomma sayang. Kenapa kau menolak perjodohan ini. Berikan Eomma jawaban yang meyakinkan?" tanya Leeteuk dengan lembut.

"A-aku tidak bisa Eomma. Aku belum siap untuk menikah," Sungmin menjawab dengan suara bergetar ingin menangis kembali.

"Belum siap? Usiamu sudah memasuki 25 tahun, kau sudah matang. Tidak siap karena apa?" tekannya dengan suara lembut.

"A-aku tidak bisa bilang Eomma hiks..." pecah sudah isakan yang mati-matian ia tahan sejak tadi.

Leeteuk berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sungmin. Memeluk putrinya dengan lembut. "Katakan pada Eomma, alasannya kenapa kau menolak dan juga selama ini kau enggan membawa pria kerumah untuk diperkenalkan kepada kami?"

"Eomma hiks... Mianhae... Hiks.. Mianhae Eomma hiks... Jangan benci aku hiks... jangan buang aku hiks..." Sungmin merancau tidak jelas ditengah tangisnya dan membuat Leeteuk ikut panik.

"Sayang katakan apa yang terjadi. Eomma janji tidak akan marah. Jangan berbicara yang tidak- tidak," Leeteuk terus membujuk Sungmin agar mau berterus terang walau dalam hatinya ia sangat cemas.

Sungmin melepaskan pelukan. Gadis manis tersebut berdiri dan melangkah mundur memberi ruang diantara ia dan ibunya.

Dengan yakin Sungmin membuka semua kancing piama yang ia pakai. Tanpa rasa ragu ia berbalik dan membuka pakaian atasnya. Air matanya mengalir deras saat ibunya terpekik kaget.

"Eomma hiks... Mianhae hiks," ucapnya parau.

"S-sayang. Putriku Sungmin," tidak kuasa melihat putrinya rapuh didepan matanya, Leeteuk langsung merengkuh tubuh bergetar Sungmin, membawanya kedalam pelukan yang hangat.

"Tidak apa, jangan menangis. Ada Eomma sayang, kau tidak sendirian," Leeteuk terus melontarkan ucapan penenang untuk Sungmin. Sampai pada akhirnya Sungmin bercerita apa yang terjadi selama bekerja.

Sungmin memakai kembali pakaiannya. "Dokter bilang ini hanya cacar Api. Tapi bekas luka cacarnya membekas. Dan juga bekas alergi, Eomma. Aku... Aku takut jika tidak ada pria yang tidak mau menerima keadaanku seperti ini. Bagaimana jika saat malam pertama suamiku memandang jijik dan menceraikan ku esok harinya," ucap Sungmin dengan wajah pucat.

Leeteuk tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan terus terang dari rasa takut dan gelisah yang tengah putrinya rasakan. "Kau jangan berbicara seperti itu. Jodoh sudah ada yang mengatur. Buktinya pria atau wanita cacat jika sudah bertemu jodohnya akan menikah. Tidak peduli dengan kondisi fisik yang dimiliki sempurna atau tidaknya, yang dilihat adalah kebaikan dan ketulusan hatinya. Kau harus semangat, Eomma yakin Sungmin putri Eomma yang manis ini, suatu hari nanti akan menikah, duduk di pelaminan dengan pria yang begitu mencintaimu,"

"Eomma..." panggil Sungmin dengan suara serak.

Leeteuk menatap putrinya bingung. "Eomma tidak akan menjodohkanku lagi kan?" tanya Sungmin was-was.

"Tidak. Tapi kau harus mau membuka hatimu untuk pria manapun. Jangan menutup diri hanya karena kekuranganmu," jawab Leeteuk lembut. Tangannya tidak lelah membelai kepala Sungmin.

"I-iya Eomma,"

*Promise*

"Kau cantik sekali hari ini, rambutmu halus seperti helaian benang sutra. Apa malam ini kau ada waktu luang?"

"Malam ini? Maksudnya apa?" tanya gadis tersebut dengan wajah merona tersipu malu dengan pujian pria tampan di depannya.

"Kita pergi nonton, bagaimana kau tidak sibuk kan?" pria itu berbicara dengan begitu manis tanpa menghilangkan senyum terbaiknya.

Gadis itu kembali tersipu malu dan mengangguk setuju sebagai jawaban.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan sahabatnya dari jarak yang tidak terlalu dekat, hanya mendengus bosan mendengar kalimat rayuan tidak bermutu yang keluar dari mulut Changmin.

"Dia memang perayu ulung. Aku yakin yang traktir makanannya adalah gadis itu," gumam Kyuhyun yang terus memperhatikan Changmin keluar dari cafe dengan gadis tersebut.

Tidak berapa lama terdengar bunyi lonceng pertanda ada pelanggan yang datang. Dengan sigap Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya dan bersiap menjamu pelanggan yang datang. Kyuhyun masih diam menunggu pelanggan tersebut duduk dikusi yang masih kosong. Dan pada akhirnya pelanggan wanita tersebut melambaikan tangannya.

"Selamat datang. Ingin memesan apa?"tanya Kyuhyun ramah saat sudah sampai didepan meja pengunjung baru tersebut.

Wanita tersebut membuka buku menu dan memilih ice cream vanila dengan toping strawberry dan potongan coklat, dan satu ice coffe, sebagai pesanannya.

Kyuhyun menulis pesanan tersebut. "Pesanan anda akan datang dalam beberapa menit, terimakasih,"

"Hemm..."

Kyuhyun membatin tidak suka dengan jawaban wanita tersebut. Selain itu, wanita itupun tidak menatapnya sama sekali. Ia jadi penasaran bagaimana rupa wajahnya.

Setelah pelayan pria tersebut pergi, wanita manis itu menghela nafasnya lelah. "Aku harus apa sekarang," ucapnya dengan lirih.

Lima menit pun berlalu, karena terlalu serius dengan pikirannya yang bercabang wanita terebut sampai tidak menyadari jika pesanannya datang. Wanita itu terlonjak kaget.

"Maaf membuat anda kaget. Anda melamun saat saya datang. Maafkan saya jika tidak sopan,"

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Kau tidak salah apapun," sahut wanita berparas manis tersebut dengan suara lembutnya.

Kyuhyun terkejut melihatnya... Ia tidak lupa wajah siapa yang tengah ia tatap saat ini. Dia adalah...

.

.

.

"Sial! Kenapa koki vampire itu mengirim pesan berisi ancaman. Aku hanya ijin beberapa menit saja!" kesal Changmin yang mendapat pesan singkat dari koki sekaligus bosnya.

 _ **From : Vampire Jaehyun.**_

 _ **"Jika dalam waktu dua menit kau belum juga datang. Aku pastikan hari ini kau pulang dengan perut kelaparan!"**_

Begitulah isi pesan yang dikirim oleh bos Changmin. Dengan perasaan dongkol ia memutuskan untuk membatalkan janjinya bersama Sunny. Bahkan saat memasuki dapur Changmin tidak sengaja menabrak Minho yang sedang membawa hidangan pencuci mulut, berupa sepotong kue cheese cake yang hampir saja jatuh.

"Jangan menegurku, untuk hal sepele. Aku tidak sengaja dan jangan ganggu aku." ucap Changmin yang sengaja menahan Minho agar tidak berbicara. Mulut Minho terbuka tanpa ada suara, seperti menggantung di udara.

Dengan wajah tak kalah kesal dari Changmin. Minho pergi dengan umpatan tajam dihati nya. "Dia salah menyangka. Dia kira aku akan marah-marah seperti wanita tengah hamil muda apa." gerutunya kesal.

.

.

.

*Promise*

"Sungmin? Kau kah itu?"

"Ya. Kau mengenalku? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Sungmin balik bertanya dan itu membuat Kyuhyun lebih terkejut lagi. Sungmin lupa padanya? Kenapa bisa? Apa kepala gadis tersebut terbentur sampai hilang ingatan?

"Kita pernah bertemu saat menunggu bis menuju Mokpo. Kau tidak mengingatnya dan tidak kenal aku?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung dan tidak percaya.

Sungmin menaikan alisnya bingung. "Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau ucapkan. Maaf sepertinya kau salah orang,"

"Tapi-"

"Kyu, kenapa kau malah mengobrol. Bantu aku di dapur sekarang," Changmin tiba-tiba datang dengan wajah muram, dan langsung menarik Kyuhyun pergi menjauhi meja Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya diam memperhatikan Kyuhyun pergi diseret paksa oleh rekan kerjanya. Kepalanya menunduk dengan mata menatap sendu pada ice cream vanila dan ice coffe pesanannya. Bahkan ia melihat guratan kecewa diwajah pria tampan itu.

.

.

Hari ini hujan turun sangat deras, padahal ini musim semi. Aku terjebak didalam Cafe, dengan perasaan yang berdesir aneh. Niatku ingin menenangkan hati, lebur sudah saat melihat wajah orang itu... Entah kenapa. Aku juga merasakan firasat buruk akhir akhir ini. Bahkan hari ini, hatiku benar benar merasa lebih buruk. Apa yang akan terjadi?

Aku pura-pura tidak mendengar dengan komentar dua orang wanita yang ada di meja disebelahku. Keduanya berkomentar jika aku aneh. Tentu saja disaat hujan seperti ini, aku justru memesan minuman dingin. Mereka tahu apa tentang diriku.

"Sudah aneh, sendiri pula. Pasti kehidupannya suram,"

Rasanya aku ingin melempar sendok es cream ini ke kepala wanita berambut pendek itu. 'Suram?' yang benar saja. Apa kehidupan wanita itu lebih indah seperti mentari pagi, beraninya mengomentari kehidupanku.

"Maaf menunggu lama. Kalian ingin memesan apa?" tanya seorang pelayan pria dengan senyum cerianya.

"Kemana pelayan tampan itu? Aku ingin dilayani oleh dia?" tanya wanita berambut keriting, tidak sabaran. Prinsip yang tidak sopan.

Pelayan pria bernama Minho itu menunjukan raut wajah tidak suka. "Maksud kalian pelayan Cho?" tanya Minho malas. Ia tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud kedua wanita perusak moodnya dua menit yang lalu.

"Iya. Kami ingin pria itu. Kau juga tampan tapi aku lebih menyukai pelayan Cho." jawab wanita berambut pendek tersebut dengan suara keras.

"Maaf. Tapi pelayan Cho sudah pulang. Ada urusan mendadak dan dia ijin pulang lima menit yang lalu," jelas Minho yang masih memamerkan senyum ramahnya. Dan mungkin didalam hatinya ia sedang memaki, mengutuk serta mengumpat kedua wanita itu. Kedua wanita tersebut langsung berwajah muram.

Aku menghela nafas. Apa ini karena sikapku tadi. Dia menghindariku? Bukankah ini bagus, jadi aku tidak perlu repot memikirkan bagaimana caranya menghindarinya.

"Dia ijin saat hujan turun. Lalu kenapa dia ada Ilsan, bukannya di Mokpo?" bisikku lirih.

.

.

Sungmin keluar dari cafe saat hujan sudah benar-benar reda, waktunya terbuang percuma selama empat jam disana. Ia berjalan dengan langkah pelan. Wajah manisnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku ingin makan sup ikan pedas. Eomma sudah pulang belum yaa dari pasar?" tanya entah kepada siapa. Mengingat sang ibu Sungmin mempercepat langkahnya.

Saat sampai dirumah Sungmin mengernyit bingung. Mendengar suara isakan yang ia tahu itu suara ibunya.

"Appa, ada apa? Kenapa Eomma menangis?" tanya Sungmin pada ayahnya.

Kangin tersenyum lembut. "Kau sudah pulang putriku. Bagaimana kau lulus interview-nya?"

"Appa... Mianhae aku gagal. Mereka tidak menerimaku karena penglihatanku tidak baik dan aku memiliki riwayat penyakit anemia," jawab Sungmin dengan wajah sedih.

Kangin mengusap sayang kepala Sungmin. "Tidak apa. Lain kali kau coba ditempat lain. Semangat," hibur Kangin dengan senyum lebarnya.

Sungmin ikut tersenyum, ia tidak sedih lagi. "Appa, Eomma kenapa menangis? Terjadi sesuatu kah?"

Kangin bingung harus menjelaskan dari mana. Ia hanya merangkul pundak putrinya dan membawanya masuk kedalam kamar.

Sungmin melihat ibunya tengah menangis ditepis ranjang dengan seseorang yang terbaring tidak berdaya dirajangnya. Ia tidak bisa melihat jelas wajah orang itu, karena rambutnya yang menutupi wajah.

"Eomma," panggil Sungmin.

Leeteuk menoleh kearah Sungmin. Wanita paruh baya tersebut langsung bangkit dari duduknya. Dengan langkah lebar ia menghampiri putrinya dan memeluknya erat.

"Sungmin sayang hiks.. Hiks.."

Sungmin bertambah bingung dengan situasi saat ini. Ia benar benar tidak mengerti.

"Yeobo... Tenangkan dirimu dan ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Putri kita kebingungan melihatmu seperti ini," ucap Kangin dengan wajah tenangnya.

Leeteuk menatap Kangin yang tengah tersenyum hangat kearahnya. Mengisyaratkan jika semua akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

Pasangan ibu dan anak tersebut tengah duduk diruang keluarga. Sungmin menunggu ibunya bercerita.

"Sungmin. Eomma pernah bercerita bukan, jika ada seorang pria muda yang sering membantu Eomma menjual ikan dipasar,"

Sungmin mengangguk," lalu apa hubungannya... Eomma tidak menjodohkanku dengannya kan?" tanya Sungmin mulai panik.

"tidak sayang. Eomma tidak menjodohkan mu dengannya. Dengarkan dulu cerita Eomma sayang," jawab Leeteuk berusaha meyakinkan dan menenangkan putrinya yang terlihat panik.

Wajah Sungmin mulai rileks, tidak ada lagi wajah tegang disana. "Pria itu seperti biasa membantu Eomma. Eomma mengajaknya kerumah untuk ikut makan malam bersama kita. Tapi saat membantu beres-beres dagangan. Ada empat pria berpakaian hitam datang dan menyeretnya pergi. Eomma terkejut. Namun dengan senyum manisnya ia berkata 'jangan cemas ahjumma, aku akan kembali'. Eomma menuruti apa yang ia pinta. Karena terlalu lama menunggunya, Eomma mencarinya... Dan.." Leeteuk menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia terisak kembali mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Dan apa?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Dan ternyata salah satu dari pria tersebut menampar pria muda tersebut. Sambil mengatakan jika ia bukan anaknya lagi. Setelah kejadian itu Eomma berusaha menghiburnya, dia tersenyum walau Eomma tahu dia tengah terluka. Dia sangat senang saat Eomma mengajaknya kerumah. Namun saat ditengah perjalanan pulang dia menyelamatkan Eomma dari mobil yang akan menabrak Eomma hiks... Dia menggantikan posisi Eomma, Sungmin hiks..."

Sungmin terbelalak kaget mendengar cerita ibunya. Jadi orang yang ada di kamarnya itu adalah pria baik yang selalu membantu ibunya berjualan.

"Sayang kau tidak keberatan jika kita merawat pria itu sampai sembuh total. Bagaimana?"

Sungmin tersenyum manis. "Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali. Ngomong ngomong orang tuanya tega sekali,"

Leeteuk kembali sedih mendengar kalimat terakhir yang putrinya ucapkan.

"Lalubagaimana kondisinya?"

"Dokter bilang tidak ada yang parah, cuma ada memar, luka gores biasa dan kaki kiri yang saja dia jangan stress dan terlalu banyak pikiran. Maka dari itu Eomma membawanya pulang,"

"Aku ingin melihatnya. Bolehkah Eomma?" tanya Sungmin malu-malu.

Leeteuk tertawa kecil melihat putrinya berwajah seperti itu. Sangat menggemaskan. "Tentu saja boleh. Kau akan menjadi susternya selama Appa dan Eomma bekerja,"

"Apa! Tapi-"

"Kau tidak memiliki pekerjaan sekarang ini. Tidak ada salahnya merawat penolong jiwa Eomma mu ini," potong Leeteuk cepat. Ia tahu pasti putrinya akan menolak.

Sungmin terpojok sekarang. Tidak punya senjata ampuh untuk melawan ibunya. Dengan wajah pasrah ia mengangguk.

"Pintar... Putri Eomma manis sekali saat berwajah cemberut seperti ini. Aigo... orang lain pasti mengira jika kau masih SMP, padahal sudah tua"

"Eomma!" pekik Sungmin tidak terima.

"Seetttttttt... Kecilan suaramu. Kau akan menggangu istirahat pasienmu Sungmin," ucap Leeteuk dengan mendelik tajam.

"Eomma menyebalkan," sahutnya cepat lalu segera pergi meninggalkan ruang keluarga, sebelum ibunya kembali menegurnya.

Leeteuk menggeleng pelan dengan tingkah putrinya yang masih kekanak-kanakan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Contiune**

.

.

.

 **Annyeong...^^**

Hai hai... Chapter 2 update^^. Ayo coret coret di kotak review, tantang Chapter ini. Maaf yaa kurang panjang. Ini udah maksimal kok~

Dan untuk yang bertanya di Chapter pertama saya ucapkan terimakasih karena sudah mau bertanya ;-)

 **snmayy88:** Iya ini di masa sekarang. Untuk flashback dimana kyuhyun pertama kali kenal dan bikin janji sama sungmin akan saya muncul kan, tapi tidak untuk sekarang ini, karena akan ada momentnya. Untuk usia Sungmin sudah terjawab di Chapter ini, sedangkan umur Kyuhyun 26 tahun (bocoran), beda satu tahun dengan Sungmin. Masalah berapa umur pemeran disini akan terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita. Jadi nikmati saja :-D

Terimakasih untuk para readers sekalian yang masih mau men review FF ini, Saya juga akan menjawab pertanyaan kalian walau mungkin ada yang tertinggal atau terlewat. Saran membangun serta keritik selalu Saya terima dan Saya berusaha untuk memperbaikinya, untuk kalian semua jangan sungkan, terutama Typo, silahkan koreksi bila perlu.

 **See U... :-)**


End file.
